Reflejos del alma
by Valerie Sensei
Summary: Un fanfic terryorifico... ¿Sabes lo que refleja tu alma?


**Reflejos del alma**

"_Duros como el Seol (Infierno) los celos;_

_Sus brasas, brasas de fuego, fuerte llama."_

_Cantares 8:6_

Cuando Terry Granchester cayó gravemente herido en el hospital San Pablo, Candy se estremeció. La noche anterior la habían pasado juntos retozándose bajo las sábanas liliáceas del apartamento de la enfermera. Éste había llegado a Chicago hacía una semana para la puesta en escenario de una nueva obra teatral. A pesar de que Terry seguía aún con Susana, las veces que ponía el pie en Chicago, eran las veces que iba a parar al modesto apartamento de la rubia que lo recibía como una fiel amante, sin preguntas, sin reclamos, sin importarle la otra vida que llevaba en Nueva York.

Esa mañana tuvieron una larga y forzosa despedida. Ella iba camino al Hospital San Pablo y él a las prácticas en el viejo teatro. Terry la agarró apasionadamente de la cintura y la colmó de besos apasionados, tentándola a quedarse, ese día, juntos y olvidar así sus obligaciones diarias.

Un contingente de enfermeras y doctores venían a toda prisa por el pasillo principal del hospital. Detrás iba un director abrumado y con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, nervioso. En la camilla, iba el gran afamado actor Grandchester, el cual disponía de los mejores servicios. Se había invertido una importante suma de dinero para la puesta en escena de la obra en la cual Terry era el personaje principal. Se esperaba que, con esta obra, la compañía adquiriera un nuevo estatus dentro de la elite teatral de los Estados Unidos.

Una enfermera se acercó a Candy, mientras atendía a uno de sus pacientes.

-¿Candy?- preguntó nerviosa Rita.

-¿Qué pasó, amiga?- Rita era la única amiga que tenía Candy en el hospital. Al menos, la única que conocía de la relación de amantes que mantenía la enfermera con el actor.

-No sé cómo decírtelo- dijo, mientras se agarraba las manos impaciente. Candy la tomó por los brazos y mirándole fijamente.

-No te preocupes. Todo va a estar bien. A ver, - la sentó, en tanto Rita seguía muda. Sabía que en cuanto Candy supiera la nueva, se hundiría en un mar de desolación

Rita soltó un suspiro y le contó sobre la situación de Terry. Candy se levantó sobresaltada y corrió desesperada a la habitación del elegante actor. Fuera de ésta, un grupo de enfermeras comentaba la situación del actor y buscaban la manera de entrar a verlo, aunque fuera por un segundo. Aquellas mujeres no querían verlo con la intención de enfermeras dispuestas a ayudar a un paciente, sino como seguidoras de su carrera actoral.

Después que hubo esperado un largo rato, uno de los doctores salió acompañado del director de la compañía teatral, Robert Hathaway, quienes comentaban por lo bajo la terrible condición del joven. Candy se acercó con la esperanza de poder convencer al doctor que le asignara el cuidado exclusivo de Terry. El doctor trató de ignorar su presencia y seguir conversando con el director, cuando éste llamó sorprendido a Candy.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Candy?

-Aquí trabajo, señor director.

El hombre canoso, experimentado administrador de los ingresos de la compañía actoral, caviló unos segundos y le pidió, con autoridad, al director del hospital el cuidado de Terry a manos de Candy.

Ésta no pudo creer su suerte y quiso salir disparada al cuarto para verlo.

-Jovencita, ¿a dónde crees que vas? ¿Acaso no sabes que debes conversar conmigo sobre la condición crítica en la que se encuentra el Sr. Terruce Grandchester? –el doctor se despidió del Sr. Hathaway y le pidió a Candy que lo acompañara a la oficina, en donde hablarían del terrible suceso que dejó en mal estado a su amante.

Desde ese día, la rubia se dedicó en cuerpo y alma al cuidado de Terry. Éste había caído en coma y Candy permanecía día y noche junto a la cama de él. Durante las dos semanas que Terry se mantuvo sin responder, jamás abandonó la esperanza de que en algún momento se despertara y volviera todo a la normalidad; porque renunciar esa ilusión, sería traicionar el amor que siempre los juntó, a pesar de la ilegalidad de su unión.

Su cuerpo permanecía inerte sobre la cama, con sábanas blancas como la muerte. A la enfermera le daba por verificar la respiración del joven, al cual amaba intensamente. Esta tendencia se volvió obsesiva, puesto que la mano delicada de la rubia se paseaba constantemente por el rostro del paciente, para constatar que seguía con vida.

Aquellos días de octubre pasaron lentamente. Las hojas caían aburridas de la vida y ansiosas por tener una muerte natural bien merecida. Mientras Terry seguía sumido en un aparente letargo mortal, Candy observaba parte del ciclo anual por la ventana. "Lo último que se debe perder es la esperanza", se decía y su imagen quedaba grabada en el cristal de la ventana que le retrataba un mundo cambiante, un mundo que exigía renovación.

La muerte sería para muchos un alivio para no seguir sufriendo a instancias del entorpecido camino. Todo se presentaba difícil, inseguro… ¿Qué haría Candy si Terry decidía no volver de donde estaba? Porque para la enfermera, Terry estaba muerto en vida.

En el cuarto, un viejo crucifijo con un Cristo gastado permanecía detrás de la cabecera de la cama donde yacía Terry. Diez, veinte, hasta cientos de súplicas susurradas llegaban impotentes a la imagen que inspiraba una ardiente fe en la rubia.

Una nublada mañana de principios de noviembre, Terry pasó a mejor vida. Grandchester fue enterrado en el cementerio más reconocido de Chicago, por pedido de la Sra. Baker, en eterna gratitud ante Candy. El Sr. Hathaway se había encargado de poner al tanto a los padres de Terry sobre los excesivos cuidados de la querida enfermera.

Fueron momentos tristes. El rostro de Terry se mostraba aún morado, lo que indicaba que éste quedó asfixiado. Nadie se explicó cómo, de la coma del chico, pasó a una asfixia.

Las exequias fúnebres se llevaron a cabo con toda la pomposidad requerida para un actor de la talla de Terry. Muchísima gente famosa vino a la funeraria a pagar sus respetos. Miles de fanáticos se congregaron en las afueras del cementerio a darle el último adiós del gran actor británico, que conquistó los corazones de las chicas americanas. Sin embargo, en el momento del entierro, sólo hubo un pequeño grupo de personas. Entre ellas Susana, quien miraba con odio a la rubia por ser la dueña del corazón del hombre, quien nunca pudo corresponderle como ella hubiera querido.

Los árboles del cementerio se movían de lado a lado castigando con su glacial viento a los allí presentes. Un frío escalofrío acarició a Candy desde la cabeza a los pies. Se despidió del pelinegro hasta el momento en que se reunieran después de la muerte. Mientras tanto, los recuerdos la castigaron una y otra vez con la imagen de la última vez que estuvieron juntos.

Caminó sola de regreso a su apartamento, recordando infelizmente los tiernos momentos vividos junto a él. Eran tiempos que no regresarían jamás. Eran sucesos que quedaron clavados en el corazón, hiriéndole cada suspiro a cada instante.

Prontamente, llegó a su departamento. Se quitó la bufanda negra que usó para cubrirse del frío viento. Se acercó a la mesa que estaba solitaria en su "living" y repasó una y otra vez las fotos de Terry. Las horas pasaron inadvertidamente sobre ésta, quien se castigaba una y otra vez, como si se sintiera culpable de la muerte de su amante.

Esa noche tuvo que recurrir a los tranquilizantes, que el doctor le recetó, debido al insomnio que llegó a ella desde la coma de Terry. Ya eran muchas las noches que pasó en vela, tratando de velar su sueño, su respiración, su privacidad (no quería que nadie se acercara). De manera obsesiva lo miraba, le desacomodaba las sábanas, se las acomodaba, le arreglaba su cabello color azabache, le agarraba las manos, aún calientes… Por fin quedó dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, Candy se dispuso a recoger un poco el desorden acumulado por los días en los que iba y venía del hospital, atendiendo a Terry. Encontró una bufanda del actor, olvidada debajo de uno de los muebles. La tomó entre sus manos, la acercó a su nariz y pudo percibir que aún estaba impregnado el aroma que tanto la obsesionaba. Volvió a recordar los momentos que dedicaba a oler su cuerpo, a recorrerlo con su nariz. Conocía cada esquina del cuerpo de él, cada olor, dependiendo del día, de su estado de ánimo, hasta de las estaciones del año.

Pasó a su recámara, todavía con la prenda de vestir, esta vez enrollada en su cuello y se tiró a la cama. La tristeza y la melancolía a veces se mezclaban con alguna pícara sonrisa que denotaba algún recuerdo feliz, cuando vio en su mesa de noche una gran cantidad de papeles. Los tomó y les echó una ojeada: era el guión de la obra que Terry estaba por estrenar. La curiosidad le gano y leyó el mismo. En medio de la lectura, un sentimiento de terror la sobrecogió. Un terrible recuerdo se hizo presente, llenándola de angustia, de horror, de miedo. Entendió que había cometido el error de su vida.

-No es posible. No es posible- decía llorando con el alma.

Decidió que debía ir de inmediato a la tumba de Terry y tratar de recordar ante la presencia de la última morada de éste, los últimos momentos de vida de él. Volvió al cementerio desesperada, desabrigada, pues no tenía lucidez para pensar en nada más. Sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar. Se detuvo frente a la tumba.

El viento se tornó más recio y la hojarasca se levantaba violentamente, viajando de una dirección a otra, obligadas a desplazarse por todo el camposanto. El cielo presentaba unas tonalidades grisáceas, todavía en luto por la muerte del actor. Una fina lluvia caía, mojando a una Candy completamente enajenada del clima, del mundo y de todo lo que le rodeaba.

-¡Terry!- dijo ahogada con un sollozo. –Dime que no te maté…

Las imágenes, de los últimos minutos del actor, vinieron frescas y claras como el viento. Después de haber dormido por dos semanas, el actor despertó. Candy se encontraba recostada sobre la cama, tratando de dormir un poco, la falta de sueño y descanso había comenzado a hacer mella en su estado de ánimo. Fue una grata sorpresa escucharlo, ver cómo trataba de abrir los ojos y sentir la molestia de la tenue luz de la alborada, que se colaba rebelde por la ventana. El nombre de una mujer desconocida se asomaba a los labios del pelinegro. Un torrente de ira invadió el cuerpo de la rubia. Odio, desesperación, celos. ¿Por qué no decía su maldito nombre? El nombre femenino seguía en boca del actor. El almohadón debajo de su cabeza se le hizo tentador.

"Si no eres mío, no eres de nadie.", pensaba, mientras sujetaba la almohada entre sus dos brazos y se despedía inconscientemente del hombre que le hizo pasar tantas noches llena de felicidad.

"Sexo, perversión e ilegalidad. Para él, toda nuestra relación era reducida a ello", se decía a sí misma. El corazón apretujado, las mandíbulas tensas, los ojos llorosos eran solo algunos síntomas del huracán de celos que estaba experimentando.

Su mente llena de conjeturas, ciega de odio, llevaron a sus delicadas manos a tapar el rostro del paciente. Éste, todavía débil por su condición de salud, trató de luchar, pero las fuerzas del Infierno prevalecieron en esta lucha. Los intentos por quitar la almohada de encima fueron menos hasta que el cuerpo quedó inmóvil, pétreo.

Las memorias hirieron el alma de la asesina. Candy gritó en medio del camposanto, de la lluvia y el viento otoñal. Gritos que tenían la intención de desgarrar el alma. Ésta se tiró de los cabellos, trató de ahorcarse con sus propias manos. De alguna manera, trataba de luchar contra el yo interno que asesinó al hombre que amó.

Lloró intensamente, mientras maldecía su existencia. Maldijo la hora que Anthony murió, por lo cual fue enviada a Inglaterra a estudiar en el Colegio San Pablo. Maldijo el momento que conoció a Terry en el barco. Hubiera preferido pasar por la vida sin amor, que tenerlo y perderlo por voluntad propia.

Divagó por las calles de la ciudad. No tenía rumbo fijo, solo quería caminar sin dirección para poder sacarse de la mente las imágenes aún vívidas en su cabeza. Pasó por una tienda llena de espejos y vio su reflejo, pero vio también un reflejo que cruzó fugaz por detrás de ella. Parecía un reflejo fantasmal, lo cual le erizó la piel. Su cuerpo se estremeció y pensó que todo era parte de la culpa que sentía.

Continúo su camino. Cada paso que tomaba se le hacía más pesado. Su mente luchaba con el cuerpo, que quería caerse sobre el pavimento mojado y frío. ¿Qué más daba si moría allí, si sus manos fueron capaces de arrebatarle la vida a Terry? ¿Por qué no buscar una forma definitiva para morir? Finalmente, llegó a su apartamento. El aroma de Grandchester había invadido inoportuno todo el ambiente. Él estaba allí presente. Él estaba allí esperándola.

La respiración de la rubia se tornó más agitada. La presencia de Terry se hacía más evidente. Lo sabía por la música de su armónica. Las notas graves de la despedida acariciaban su piel, invitándola a pasar al más allá. A pesar de sentirse culpable, el ambiente fantasmagórico la llenó de miedo. Miró a todos lados, esperando en cualquier momento que se materializara. ¿Qué haría en este caso? Ella cometió un error, sí. El nombre que Terry pronunció era el de un personaje de la obra que iba a actuar. Pero, no era justo; el nombre de ella, el recuerdo de ella tenía que estar siempre presente.

Dio algunos pasos con cautela. Llegó al baño. Su rostro evidenciaba la falta de sueño e insomnio a la que estuvo sometida por los cuidados dados a Terry. Candy volvió a ver el reflejo fugaz de un fantasma.

-¿Terry? ¡Terry! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Perdóname! No te quise matar, es que yo…

El reflejo del espejo se ahumó. Apresuradamente lo limpió. Volvió a ahumarse. Miró a sus espaldas y no vio nada. Detrás de ella, sintió el aliento que ahumaba el espejo. Su cuello se tensó, esperando alguna asestada mortal. Tampoco nada sucedió. Una vez más, se miró al espejo, ahora estaba claro. Vio cómo su rostro se deformaba en una apariencia demoniaca, riéndose independientemente de ella. Era su reflejo, era realmente un retrato de ella. Corrió hacia la cocina y tomó un afilado cuchillo. De alguna manera tenía que acabar con el sufrimiento de haber matado a Terry. Tenía que terminar con la consciencia, recordándole cada instante que ella era una asesina. La solución sería acabar con el reflejo de ella, el reflejo del demonio interno que le indujo su gran pecado.

Asestó la primera vez al espejo con el cuchillo. Una parte del espejo se quebró y rebotó hiriéndole. Entró en frenesí y rompió cada vez con más determinación el espejo. Cada golpe terminó con el reflejo de ella. Bañada en sangre, su piel llena de vidrios, se fijó que con quien estaba terminando era con ella misma, porque cada pedazo desprendido del espejo y de la carne de ella, era un pedazo que reflejaba su propia alma.


End file.
